Sex Equals Three Letters
by Naughtykisses
Summary: A collection of sexy oneshots. The title says it all. SMUT. SEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Welcome to my collection of one-shots. I warn you, things will get a bit tense. Mmm. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, dirty language and lots of mind-blowing scenes. **

**Be caution**

**I've warned you already.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Review if you dare.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Camping Trip 1.1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Let's go on a camping trip." He suddenly suggested pulling his ear plugs out of his ear. He stared at me with his onyx eyes and midnight blue hair. His lips were in a line and his face was emotionless. It was pretty hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"You're a dumbass and your jokes aren't funny Teme." I shook my head and continued to play my video game.

A minute later a magazine collided against my head and shot him a look. "What's your problem?" I yelled rubbing my head. "You wanna pick a fight today?" I stood up from the carpet and made my way to his bed.

He stared at me quietly until a sly smirk formed on his lips. My heart throbbed. My heart was throbbing quite often whenever he tossed me that mischievous smirk of his.

I stared at Sasuke who lay across his bed with one leg plopped out and the other one flat on the bed. He was dressed in black pants and a black wife beater that clung tightly to his abs. His arms were revealed and showed nice sized muscles.

"Why are you staring at me like a sick pervert?" He snapped me out of my trance and I stared at his eyes.

He encircled my hips with his arms and pulled me closer to the bed. "Wanna do something naughty?" He asked softly.

My stomach tightened and butterflies were released. I squirmed and felt myself turning a heated red. I yanked away from him.

"Shut up." I growled.

He touched my arm gently and ran the tips of his fingers along the surface. I shivered.

"So, are you up for the camping trip or not?"

"You can't be serious." I raised a brow at him.

"I don't see why not." His smirk widened.

I thought for a moment before lowering my eyes and looking at him from behind my lashes. "Just us?" I questioned shyly.

"Just. Us." He grinned and continued to run his fingers along my skin. It was killing me. I was shivering beneath his touch. I knocked his hand away.

"Stop that Teme!" I scolded before dropping back on the floor and continuing to play my video game.

I ignored his deep, tantalizing chuckles and focused on defeating the game.

The next day, I was outside Sasuke's house with my luggage and a smile tugging on my lips. I refused to show that I was excited. We haven't been on a trip in a while. This was going to be a special one since it was just the two of us.

Don't get me wrong. We aren't together. Me and Teme? Please. No way.

We're just… friendly enemies. We use each other for benefits. That benefit includes sexual manners. Have you gotten the clue now?

"You ready?" Sasuke came out of his house in blue shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. His stylish hair had a shiny appearance and I couldn't help but ask, "What did you put in your hair?"

"I didn't do anything to it." He looked at me a bit annoyed.

"Then what's that stuff in it?" I touched his hair with my fingers and a greasy substance came off. I made a face and rubbed it on his shirt.

"Naruto, change of plans…" He started but it was already too late. His house door opened again and out came no other then Sakura.

She was dressed in yellow shorts that squeezed her skinny thighs and a pink flowered blouse. Her pink hair was pulled into a short pony tail and she held a pink luggage in her hand. She smiled brightly before running to Sasuke.

"I can't believe I'm going with you on a trip. Sasuke, I've dreamt of this like forever." She sighed as Sasuke took her luggage and ignored my questioning look.

"Oh." She said, pausing to look at me holding my own luggage. "You're going too?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I am."

"I didn't know you were going." She pulled her shades over her eyes and pursed her lips looking to Sasuke for explanations.

"Don't look at me. I told you he'd be coming along." He reminded her forgetful mind.

"Oh, I might have forgotten. It's not that important anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke peered down at her under the blazing sun. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't be a bitch about it, and you'll get your reward."

She grinned in his face while a blush tainted her cheeks. "I like the sound of that." She bit her bottom lip before walking around to the passenger side of Sasuke's truck.

I stared at him hiding my anger as he stared back. "Jealous of my girlfriend?" He teased.

I growled. "Like hell am I jealous. I never get jealous. Shut the hell up about being jealous okay?"

He grinned and took my luggage but I snatched it away. "I can do it by myself you bastard." I brushed past him and threw my luggage into the back of his truck. I walked around it towards the passenger door. It was wide open and Sakura already took my seat.

"I normally sit in the front." I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Naruto, could you take the back this time? I mean, I am Sasuke's girlfriend and all so I should have the front seat." She smiled sweetly. I smiled back, a fake smile.

"Oh and close the door for me please."

"No problem." I took the door handle and slammed the door shut hoping I broke her finger or smashed her leg.

I climbed into the back and Sasuke climbed into the front. He turned the key in the ignition and backed the car out of the yard.

Maybe an hour or two later we finally reached our destination. I and Sasuke both put up with Sakura's complaints about the weather and her gossiping about her friends.

Sasuke parked the car in a camping area and killed the engine. He turned to Sakura who was in the middle of a sentence.

"I mean, Ino should know not to buy an outfit that's two sizes-

"Sakura." He strictly said.

"Hm?" She lifted her shades to stare at him.

"We're here."

"Oh." She said before opening the door and jumping out. I climbed out after Sasuke did and went to grab my luggage.

"We're setting up a tent right over there." Sasuke extended a finger outwards to a shady spot and I nodded as I got my luggage down from the truck.

I dragged it towards where he pointed. A minute later he came with the tent and we started setting it up while Sakura roamed around trying to get service on her phone.

"Naruto, follow me." Sasuke said out of the blue. I looked up at him as he started walking off. I followed him until we were out of Sakura's view. He grabbed my waist and pressed me against a tree and stared down at my sapphire eyes.

"You're gonna stay mad at me forever?" He asked, grinning.

"I'm not mad." I mumbled as he kissed my neck.

"Yes you are." He whispered as he bit the skin of my neck softly between his teeth.

"You can't tell me what I am and what I'm not." I snapped angrily.

"Hn. Is that so?" He challenged as he reached my collar bone.

"Yes, it is." I retorted.

"Well, let's see…" He paused as his hands started roaming up my shirt. "You're hot-headed."

He traced his hands across my nipples immediately making them hard. He squeezed on them and I bit back a moan.

"You're stubborn."

He pressed his hips against mine and started to move them roughly. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else.

"You're a bit on the dim side."

"I am not!" I shouted but he slammed his lips against mine and kissed me ever so deeply. The kiss lasted a moment or so before he started nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Yes you are." He drove his hips against mine as he settled his hands on my waist.

"You're cute." He grinned and went in to bite my neck again. I gasped as he went for my earlobe. He kissed it then bit down on it.

I moaned and my hips jerked against his. He responded by pushing back against my own body. He was nearly fucking me into the tree without intercourse.

I moaned softly and closed my eyes as I felt my pants tighten. I felt his warm fingers against my spine again. They made their way down my pants.

I shot my eyes open and gazed at his which were watching me with caution. "You miss this don't you?"

I blushed as he slipped his hand in my pants. He grabbed me from the inside of my pants and squeezed my cock. I shivered and my knees buckled.

He leaned back my ear again. "And guess what else you are?" He hummed.

I moaned in response.

He chuckled in my ear sending tremors throughout me.

"You're horny. And I can't satisfy you right now." I felt his hand slip from my pants and his body pull away from mine. I dropped against the tree in shock as I watched him walk away, his evil laughter following him.

I scowled angrily and ducked my head between my knees. God was I so fucking horny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, dirty language and lots of mind-blowing scenes. **

**Be caution**

**I've warned you already.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Review if you dare.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Camping Trip 1.2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

The day dragged on as I cast evil glares at Sasuke who flirted easily with Sakura when she complained about every single thing. She was beginning to piss me off by the minute but I kept my lips sealed. We were currently fishing at a near-by lake. It was a crowd of people at the lake swimming, and hanging around so it wasn't that quiet. I gazed at the water as I shook the fishing rod a bit.

It had been thirty minutes and I hadn't caught a damn fish by now. I glanced over at Sasuke and Sakura's bucket of fish which was almsot to the brim. Then I glanced at them. Sakura was giggling as Sasuke stood behind her helping her reel in her own fish.

My rod jerked forward and I dropped the handle of the rod in shock. I rod was pulled into the water and I groaned angrily. Today, was not my day. I stepped into the cold water and went after the rod. I reached down to grab it but it was jerked away once again. Sasuke stepped past me and with a grin pulled on his face. He picked up the rod with ease without it jerking away and pulled on it until it revealed two tangled hooks. Sakura held her fishing rod which was stuck with mine and started laughing.

I felt embarrassed as I snatched the rod from Teme angrily before stomping away.

"You can't get angry so easily, Dobe." He teased before grabbing my rod gently. "Let me show you a trick." He pulled me around and pushed me to the edge of the lake. He encirlced his arms around my waist and held the rod out in front of me. "You have to keep the rod close to you and make sure you're as motionless as possible." He pressed his chest against my back making my skin sweaty.

"You don't want to scare this fish but lure them in. And then you have to..." He paused and I felt him push me until I tumbled into the icy water before he himself jumped in after me. I could hear Sakura and his laughter as I wiped the water from my face and turned to him.

"You think that's fun you bastard?" I splashed water in his face over and over before pushing him backwards. He grabbed my wrists and smiled at me. "Alright, alright. Let's get out before the sun sets." We climbed out and he picked up his bucket of fish before tossing them back into the water.

"That was fun." Sakura grinned as she kissed his cheek.

We walked back to our camping area and started a small fire. Sasuke took out the bag of marshmellows, and a box of crackers and Hershey chocolates. We made smores by the fire and listened to Sakura's gossip.

I really couldn't stand it but Sasuke looked like he was deep into it. His eyes travelled over to me once in awhile but that stopped when Sakura pulled him to her and kissed him. My stomach churned and I wanted to through up but instead I smiled and stood up. "I'm going to sleep you two. Don't get eaten by the bears." I walked away hearing Sakura's cries about the wilderness and Sasuke reassuring her that she was safe.

I stumbled into the tent we all shared and grabbed my sleeping bag. I instantly snoozed off into a light sleep before I was awoken by soft moans.

"Mm, Sasuke what if we wake Naruto?" Sakura's voice filled my ear.

"We won't." Sasuke disagreed before I heard another high pitched yelp.

My eyes widened and my breathing grew shallow. They were...they were having fucking sex right next to me.

"Get on top." Sasuke growled roughly to Sakura. His voice was sexy and engulfed with arousement. I heard shuffling until Saskue spoke again. "Ride me."

A moment later I heard grunting and quiet sounds of sex itself. My stomach clenched and I felt sick. I was listening to Sasuke have sex with someone other then me and I wasn't happy. I bit my bottom lip as I lay there, motionless as I listened to them until they finished. When I thought the time was right, I slowly and quietly as possible crawled from under my slipping bag and out of the tent. I stumbled into my shoes before running to the outhouse.

I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I dropped my pants immediately and grabbed onto my member shamefully. Thoughts of Sasuke touching me clouding my mind as I stroke myself with a fast pace. I jerked my hips into the air, thinking about him behind me. I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut and biting my bottom lip. I breathed deep before sighing out his name.

"Sas..uke"

The outhouse door opened and someone walked in. "You called me?" Sasuke asked.

I turned around shocked and stared at the figure. It was dark and I couldn't see his face but it was Sasuke. He closed the door and laughed softly. "Were you doing something naughty without me?" He went to grab me but I pushed him away. "Don't touch me you goddamn bastard!" I shouted. He taped his hand over my mouth.

"Do you want to wake someone?" He whispered before slowly dropping his hand.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"I knew you were awake so I followed you." He simply said.

"You should go back to Sakura.." I glanced down and he stepped closer.

"Mm, of course. You're jealous."

"Fuck you." I snarled angrily, trying to push past him but he grabbed my waist with his warm hands.

He kissed the tip of my ear and whispered. "I know you've been thinking that all day."

I blushed. "I'm not a toy, Teme! You can't come to me when you can't fuck Sakura!" I growled.

"I wasn't going to fuck Sakura, I was making a scene so I'd get you all alone like this. I know your pressure buttons, Dobe, that's why I always push them." It was dark but I knew he was smiling. He kissed my lips softly and tantazlizing before mumbling against me.

"And right now, I'm making you a tad bit hornier than you were before." He chuckled darkly making me shiver. "Let the fun begin."

**TBC!**

**AHHHH I'm so damn mean. But hey, you'll see what happens later but until then check out Stay With Me!**


End file.
